


Say it with flowers

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Language of Flowers, Literature, Mute Reader, Romance, Romantic Fluff, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: Armin X mute reader(y/n) is a sweet girl who's voice was lost in a titan attack. After joining the cadet corps, she manages to catch the eye of a certain blond haired Brainiac.....





	Say it with flowers

_Yellow Roses are for Friendship_

"And we're gonna learn how to kill all the titans!" Eren ranted, his emerald green eyes shining while he waved an upraised fist triumphantly in the air. His leg propped up on an empty crate in his self proclaimed 'Hero Pose'. 

Mikasa gazed upon Eren in silent awe, one hand clutching the faded red scarf loosely draped around her neck, while Armin tried to suppress his laughter at his best friends dramatics. Nervous but proud that he had made the choice to become a cadet of the 104th Cadet Corps. 

Surrounded by hundreds of possible solders, guards, and scouts, the plucky trio waited amidst the buzzing clamor of many nervous voices all chatter at once for the official induction into the Corps. Although, a gentle tap on Armin's shoulder caused him to turn, coming face to face with the biggest (e/c) eyes and glossiest long (h/c) hair he had ever seen. The (h/c) girl stood before him with three single yellow roses clutched tightly in her right hand. A green silk ribbon was wrapped tightly around her smooth neck like a choker. The girl's headed ducked shyly as she plucked a rose from her hand and offered it first to Armin, then Mikasa, and finally Eren. The trio stared at the strange girl while she pulled a small note book and pencil from her pocket. " _Hi! My name is (y/n) Are you all going into the Cadets?."_ she quickly scribbled on the paper and turned it around so they could read. 

"Yep, are you?" Eren asked. (y/n) nodded excitedly with a huge smile just as the signal to start sounded. All of the potential cadets lined up in a row for inspection while a tall, bald headed man descended upon the hapless first row, his harsh booming voice causing everyone to cringe slightly.

_White lilies are for sympathy_

"Ohhh. My aching body." Eren whined from where he laid face down in the soft green grass after a particularly grueling 3DMG training session. Mikasa sat beside of him and attempted to soothingly rub muscles of the complaining boy's back.

"Aw, Is the little baby going cry?" A tall, two toned bronze haired boy strolled up. "Hey, Reiner. Looks like Jaeger is gonna need a bottle." He called over his shoulder to a positively massive blonde cadet.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is Horseface?" Eren yelled at his tormentor. He sprang up off the ground and into a fighting stance, fists tightly windmilling about. Jean smirked before charging, knocking Eren to the ground as they rolled about in a tangle of punching arms and kicking legs.

Armin watched the absurd scene unfold with a small chuckle. "Do you think those two are ever going to get along?" He asked, turning to his left so he could see (y/n) sitting cross legged in the grass, her delicate hands busy making a chain out of some White Lilies she had found nearby. 

Placing the chain in her lap, she dug around inside the pocket of her dusty pants. Eventully, (y/n) produced a battered notepad and pencil. Scribbling quickly, she held up her message for Armin to see. " _Nope. They're going stay like that till Mikasa kicks their butts!"_

He couldn't help but laugh at her words and the mischievous smile present on her dirt smudged face. The blonde boy tipped over slightly in his amusement and crashed over onto his sore shoulder, causing a knife sharp stab of pain to shoot up through the abused muscle. (y/n) quickly jumped to her feet, helping Armin sit up while he winched in pain. His eyes were firmly closed till she tugged fiercely on the end of his shirt. His sky blue eyes opened to see her lovely face creased with unvoiced concern.

"I'm fine. It's just a sore muscle, nothing serious." Armin quickly reassured her, rubbing at the spot of aggravation before spreading his arms wide. "See, it's just fine."

(y/n) studied him carefully with a look of skepticism. Finding no further evidence, she shrugged and returned to her flower braiding. Quickly tying a knot in the chain, she shaped the ring of White Lilies into a crown. Noiselessly sliding her feet across the soft grass, she snuck in behind Armin and unceremoniously dumped the crown on his head. Much to her surprise, the boy didn't scream or flinch, he just patted the grass beside him, indicating for her to sit and watch the battle of wills between Eren and Jean.

_Bells of Ireland are for luck_

__The black night sky burned bright with the lights of a thousand torches after the graduation ceremony of the 104th Cadets Corps. The newly christened members of the Scouts slowly dispersed from the courtyard to return to their quarters. One lone figure was running full speed to catch the group, the rapid thuds of her boots echoing loudly through the nearly empty hallway. One short figure noticed her and stopped, turning back towards the rapidly approaching girl.

"Hey (y/n), what's up? You left as soon as Erwin dismissed us?" Armin asked the red faced girl when she stopped before him. She doubled over briefly for air before straightening, nervously shoving a bouquet of some tall, spiky flower that was covered in small green cup like outer petals with an even tinier white flower inside into his arms.

"Uh, thanks?" Armin said, somewhat slightly confused by the (h/c)'s actions. 

"LIGHTS OUT! NO TALKING!"

"You'd better get out of here!" Armin whispered urgently into (y/n) ear. Indecision flashed across her face before she silently scurried off out of sight just as the night guard popped into view. "Arlett, get your ass inside!" he barked when Armin saluted hurriedly, hiding his mysterious gift of flowers behind his back while he backed into the room and slammed the door. 

With a heaving sigh, Poor Armin slumped against the door like a bag of dirty laundry. Glancing down once more at his gift, Armin tiredly shuffled over to his bed, squatted down and pulled out a worn wooden box containing his collection of books from under the bed. Briefly pawing through the collection, Armin made a small grumbling note of success deep in his throat when he found his desired book, _The Neiman Wells Encyclopedia_  emerged from the crate in a small shower of fine dust that sparkled in the faint lamplight. Armin sunk down to sit on the cold stone floor with his back leaned against the bed. The aged book was carefully cradled in his lap while he leafed through the yellow pages, the softened paper scraped gently against the sensitive skin of his fingertips.

The target of Armin's search soon appeared, a charcoal illustration of the mystery plant and flowers was accompanied by a stretch of faded text. Skimming through the text, a particular sentence caught his eye.  _ **Bells of Ireland are typically used to wish good luck.** "Interesting" _he thought. _"I wonder if the other flowers have some hidden meaning?"_ He carefully flipped through the encyclopedia, trying to recall the other flowers that (y/n) had presented him with.

_Garlic Flowers are for courage_

"Ow! That's a bit tight." Armin winched as (y/n) slowly wrapped the clean white bandage around his forehead, covering the oozing gash just below his hairline. She clicked her tongue at him when he wriggled again, causing her to drop the ends of the bandage that she was trying to tie. The (h/c) pointed one elegant finger directly in Armin's face and shook it scoldingly, small grumbling noises echoed out of her titan damaged throat. (y/n) quickly snatched the ends of the bandage, yanked strongly, and tied the bandage in place. 

Turning around to the table behind her, she plucked out a tall, slender green stalk topped with a white puffball like flower and placed it in Armin's open palm. When the slightly manic voice of Commander Hanji calling for (y/n) echoed into the room, she pressed a quick peck to his cheek, swept up the used bandaged and rushed out the door to her commander. Leaving an injured and severely blushing Armin alone, clutching the flower tightly with white knuckles.

_Violets are for loyalty_

__The library nestled within the headquarters of the Survey Corps was truly massive. Aisles upon aisles of wooden shelves filled completely with books of every shape and size lined the interior with a few scattered chairs and desks breaking the pattern every so often. Armin sat at one of the empty desks, peering bleary eyed at the novel before him while a pile of leather volumes taller than himself were stacked beside him. The glow provided by the handheld gas lantern and the soothing silence that cloaked the interior was a lethal combination that was making Armin so very, very, _sleepy._  The text in front of his eyes blurred into a shapeless fuzzy blob while his head tipped down. Down.

The frosty chill of icy cold fingers clamped down on Armin's shoulder, startling the boy awake as his open-mouthed scream of pure terror rent the air. His blue eyes were wide with terror as he slapped frantically at the hand for release, only to find that the hand belonged to a wildly smiling (y/n).

She shoved her trusty notebook onto the desk in front of the heavily panting Armin. " _Sorry for startling you. What are you looking for?"_

 __"I'm looking for more information about a titan's abilities, particularly the crystallizing ability that the Female Titan demonstrated. So maybe if we could figure it out, then maybe Eren could use it to patch the hole in Wall Maria." He twisted to side and picked up a 6 inch thick leather book, _Hanji's Wonderful World of Titans IV_  was etched across the black cover in gleaming gold script.  

" _Can I help?"_ (y/n) scribbled, taking the unoccupied seat across from Armin.

"Sure." He passed a smaller stack of three volumes across the table. "Why don't you start with these."

Over time, Armin found himself unable to focus on the words before him. Instead, he was intensely studying the unaware (y/n). The light from the lantern softly illuminated her face, highlighting the lovely bone structure of her cheeks and the peaceful expression on her face while she read. The shimmering lights played off the long, thick braid her (h/c) strands were woven into. Every second weave, a violet was placed in the center of the braid. Another violet, this one slightly larger than the others, was perched directly over her right ear. 

" _She's so beautiful."_ he thought. " _Why haven't I noticed it before?"_ (e/c) eyes slid upwards from the book to meet Armin's blue ones, snapping him out of his dreamlike state. One arched eyebrow raised while she mouthed "What?". Scorching blood flooded Armin's pale face, shading it a flaming red from embarrassment at being caught staring. Quickly hiding his blushed face behind a book, trying to ignore the amused smile that had spread across (y/n)'s lips.

Armin's tired eyes fluttered once, twice, before shutting completely while he slumbered on despite nearly sliding off the chair. It wasn't until he started toppling sideways that he woke up. Quickly rubbing his eyes with his fists, he found himself alone. The book he was previously reading was now closed and laying flat in front of him. His stopping point was marked by the bloom of a violet peeping out front the side of the book while the green stem served as the bookmark between pages. A small piece of paper lay atop of the book. The message brought a small smile to his face " _Sleep well Armin. Tomorrow is a new day."_

_Marigolds are for pain_

"(y/n)!" The desperate scream ripped out of Armin's throat while he frantically urged his horse onward. The girl was struggling fiercely in the deformed clutch of a bloodstained 11 meter titan but with no effect, she was helplessly being lifted towards the wide open Cheshire cat style mouth.  

"Hold on (y/n)! I'm coming!" He fired the trigger for his 3DMG gear, the hook burying itself in the skin of the titan's back while he swung upwards. The sunlight flashing off Armin's blades as he rotated, cutting neatly through the nape of the titan just as it had lowered (y/n)'s silently screaming form onto the edge of it's lips. The newly decomposing body of the titan slumped, the limp hand falling downward with a thud as it struck the ground. (y/n) rolled out of the bony fingers and lay still, her limp form surrounded by a field of golden marigolds in full bloom.

Armin landed with a dull thud against the ground, his swords clanking noisily against his sides of his gear while he ran to (y/n). The flowers crunched underneath his boots when knelt beside her. "(y/n), please be okay!" He begged when he slowly turned her over, revealing a large, heavily bleeding gash over her forehead, just under her hairline, and her left arm flopped limply about. A bump of her fracture arm bone protruded upwards against the dusty, bruised skin. Even through all the trauma, her face was calm as if she was sleeping. "Just hold on (y/n)!" Armin muttered, carefully sweeping (y/n) into his arms and lifting her atop of his horse and climbed up behind her. He turned his horse back towards headquarters just as Commander Erwin gave the signal to retreat. The whole squad now riding desperately back to the safety of the wall.

_Red Roses are for love_

__Armin nervously stood before the closed wooden door, a single thornless red rose was clutched in one sweaty, shaking palm and the other hesitantly knocked on the door before opening. Upon entering, a bandaged (y/n) was sitting up in bed with the assistance of a few pillows placed behind her back. A wide white bandage encircled her forehead and her damaged left arm was hoisted up in a sling around her neck. Her (e/c) eyes glowed somewhat tiredly but excited at the prospect of having a visitor in the faint sunlight filtering into the room from a window above her bed.

With her good hand, she gestured for Armin to come closer. Her (e/c) eyes widening when he thrusted the red rose into her open hand. "I h-have something I want to tell you." He stuttered, his gaze dropping down to his shuffling feet. "When we first met, you surprised me and everyone else by showing that your disability didn't define how good you were at training, fighting, or anything else. But your more than that, you're a really sweet natured person who'd help anybody and really beautiful too. Spending time with you these last few months has really put that into perspective for me. It's also made me aware of other feelings that's growed along with that judgement." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I know that I'm not the strongest or the fastest but I love you (y/n) and I'm hoping that I judged your usage of flowers correctly and that you love me too. Please don't hate me if I'm wrong." He cringed backwards as if he was expecting her to physically attack him with her refusal but she did the exact opposite. Twisting one hand in his shirt collar, she pulled the anxious blonde down for a kiss. His arms flailed slightly before settling gently on her shoulders while he eagerly returned her kiss. 

Oxygen is a cruel mistress who soon forced the two apart with blushed cheeks and slightly panting breath. "So I got it right!" Armin squealed. "You'll be my girlfriend?"

Her head nodded so rapidly that poor Armin worried she'd get whiplash.  


**Author's Note:**

> Request for Loba-J on Deviantart.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! This fic is also listed on my Deviantart account happydoo2
> 
> Attack on Titan and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.   
> You belong to Armin.


End file.
